Circus Freaks
by GoldenRaptor
Summary: The Poketopia Circus is a place where people go to have fun with family and freinds. To most it's a place of magic and excitement, but from the point of veiw of a Donphan named Rosie, it's prison. DISCOUNTINUIED


Hola everyone! Welcome to chapter one of my little story. Just here to warn this is another kinda explicit story, so you know. It's romance like always, so that means proapbly pokemonxpokemon and maybe pokemonxhuman or even alittle humanxhuman...I doupt it though. There will propably be yaoi in the backround, there always is, but don't worry if you don't like that kind of stuff, it's only in the backround. Also, I don't own Pokemon, please, I can only dream.

* * *

Rosie's POV

I wandered to the middle of the ring and looked around at everything. There was a bright light, it was almost blinding and it reflected off my sparkly performing costume. It was pretty, and I did look cute in it, but to me it was the same as being dressed in a black and white prison outfit, chains and all.

My name is Rosie and I'm a Donphan Pokemon. I don't have any particular home, cause I live and work in a traveling circus. The Poketopia Circus travels just about everywhere, but it's originally from Poketopia. We make a lot of money and all, but there is absolutely nothing that I like about my job. The Circus is like jail, never work there, I mean it… that is unless you're a human.

"Hello there ladies and gentleman! Boys and girls, children of all ages!" The Ring Master said in this really fake happy voice.

"Welcome to the Poketopia Circus! Today Mr. Chomps the Feraligatr has a little cold, but we have a replacement for him." I heard all the little kids and even some of the adults all 'awww…' all at once. Boy, humans a pretty stupid. Chomps wasn't sick, he was whipped so much, that his wounds got infected and he died. He was in a lot of pain, I saw him. He was in so much pain, he couldn't move or even open his mouth to eat, it was just to painful. He left his mate and kids here all alone, I feel really bad for them, especially his kids, I know what it feels like to loose you're parent. It leaves you really empty inside, it's the most painful feeling in the world, or at least to me.

"Now, we will start the show! Everyone, say hello to my little friend Rosie!"

"Hello Rosie!" All the kids said to me, I walked out in the walked closer to the grandstand and gave them the fakest grin. They couldn't tell of course, they where just kids. I felt bad for the kids, they where lied to by their parents all the time, adult humans never tell a kid the way it is. I hate it when I hear about human mothers getting sick of a kids Arcanine always jumping on people so they send it away to a Pokemon shelter and then they tell the little kid that it ran away, that just about breaks my heart. Adult humans do those kinds of things all the time, I can't stand it!

"Okay, everyone my little pal over here has something special to show you!" He said pulling me over to him, or at least tugging my costume he could never be strong enough to pull me. He patted me on the head, I just wanted to scream 'Don't touch me you idiot! I'm not your friend!' but of course looking at the whip in his hand I thought twice.

"Now everyone, stand up to get a look at this, it's really small." He said signaling to one of the other human guys near our pens and stuff. The man walked in carrying something, a little blue ball. I already knew what it was, I just wished that they would have left it alone and let it be.

The man put the ball on the floor and gave it a little push and a blue elephant Pokemon uncurled out of it. All the kids where all making a lot of noise now, so she tried to curl back up.

"Everyone, this is Peanut, she's only a five days old and guess what else? This happens to be Rosie's little baby." The Ring Master said in this fake excited voice. Everyone all started to go 'awww' the way humans do when they think something's really cute. Of course my daughter was really cute, I just wished they wouldn't scare her by bringing her out into the bright light with all the noise and people taking pictures and stuff. Then the humans started getting even louder, one of the women out in the audience said.

"You would have never even thought she was pregnant." I'd seen this human before the day of my birth, of course you wouldn't be able to tell. They don't give us enough food to be able to tell. Now they know about my baby, but of course they don't know about the agonizing pain I went through trying to get enough food to feed me and the baby while I was pregnant. I almost died giving birth, but of course they wont tell the world that part of the story. Circus life is always kept undercover, no one knows how hard it is here, they just come to have fun. I wish there was a way to tell them what went on in this Circus.

"Alright now, folks, it's time for little Peanut to go back to sleep now and we can get on with the show!" The Ring Master said signaling them to take my baby back. I almost wanted to chase after them to see where they were taking her, but I knew that wasn't a smart thing to do, so I walked back to the ring master.

"Now, take a look at some of the other Pokemon we have for you today." He said as the other Pokemon walked out to the middle of the stage. They where all pretty tired because last night shows lasted until nearly eleven o'clock and we where usually the ones taking an extra hour cleaning everything up.

"Alright, we have Chatter, the Chatot, Chatter can speak in our human language and is absolutely hilarious, is that right Chatter?"

"Yes sir Mr. Ring Master sir!" Chatter said in another of course fake voice. When we came into the ring, we never _wanted _to be there, but we had to act like it. They whip us right on stage, but the humans never think it hurts us. I don't know how they think that, if someone came at them with a whip and made them do tricks do you think it would hurt them? It even hurts your pride too, my mother said before they caught her and brought her here she was the strongest Donphan in the area, then humans came with there technology and whips and Pokeballs and took her away. I always wondered what it was like where my mother grew up, I've never even seen grass before.

"Next we have Zero the Lucario and Blade the Gallade, these two are amazing fighters and they don't even need their attacks to make a good battle. No attacks guaranteed!" Humans didn't know how hard it was for a Pokemon to not use attacks in a fight, it's near impossible. That's like saying to a human 'Hey, I'm gonna twist your arm to almost to the point of breaking it and I don't want you to scream.' It's a first instinct for a Pokemon to use attacks during a battle, but I guess Zero and Blade have perfected the art of controlling instincts.

"Then for Mr. Chomps replacement, we have his son, Jaws the Croconaw! Jaws may be little, but he packs a ton of strength." Jaws folded his arms when he got over, he wasn't actually used to being out in the circus, but you could tell he was getting sleepy. He was standing next to me, so have gave him a little push to make sure he was awake, falling asleep on the job could mean as many as fifty o sixty lashes, that's enough to send the blood rushing out of _me_. Croconaw's bodies are more fleshy and fat then their fully evolved forms, so it wouldn't be to hard to crack through their thinner skin. Anyway, Jaws sort of stumbled a little then shook his head to shake of the sleepiness. Then we all stood and waited for the next Pokemon, Flash.

"We have a lightening show indoors today, he may be small but looks can be deceiving, everyone I give you Flash the Flaffy." We waited for Flash to make his entrance, but he didn't come, I started to worry. Flash was strongly defiant. He was nothing like your average Flaffy, and often turned to violence if he's pushed just a little to hard.

"Um… sorry about this folks, Flash?"

"Ring master sir, we can't him to come out!" One of them men from behind the pens said, the ring master folded his arms and walked behind the pens. We could hear whips cracking and Flash crying out but he still woudln't come. Everyone had started to get upset in the audience and if the audience was upset, the Ring Master is upset. What we heard was a sharp whip crack and then we saw a flash of blinding white light, it was almost like a star, you couldn't see anything. The chatter of the cowd grew louder and louder and some of the kids started to cry. Then when it stopped, the Ring Master chased Flash out from the pens but he wasn't about to give up. The Ring Master cracked the whip, but gently so that it didn't seem like he was really hurting Flash, but jumped back and growled.

"Flash, what are you doing!?" I called him, this was just about the worst thing that he had ever done.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Humans are stupid, you all know that! They don't know how badly he treats us, but if I get him mad enough, I can show those idiots what it's like!" He growled dodging another crack of the whip, it was a pretty brave thing, risking himself that way to prove a point, but I doubt the humans even know if this is part of the act or not.

"Now Flash, behave!" The Ring Master said cracking the whip again, but Flash managed to flip just inches away from it. He was getting tired though, I could tell.

"Hey, boss I think I got him!"

"Then get him!" The Ring Master said closing In on Flash. There was another man coming up from the other side, and right when it looked like they had him, Flash jumped up and they crashed into each other. The kids where dying out there, they thought it was the funniest thing in the world. It was pretty funny too, you should have been there. But then all the laughter ended once one of the men behind the pens got a net and caught Flash. Flash still tried to resist, but he just didn't have enough strength.

"Now, now, Flash are you going to be good?" Flash simply nodded his head and they let him out of the net. He walked over and stood next to me.

"You see, I'm telling you these sorts of things don't work. Why don't you just behave yourself?"

"I'm done behaving myself. I've been here for so log now, it's making me crazy!" He growled glaring at the Ring Master. The Ring Master had a lot of Pokemon here, but he continued to go out and look for more and more. He was pretty greedy.

"Now, last but not least, we have the powerful cannon Pokemon. The only one like it in the area, we give you Tank, the Rhyperior." I cringed at the name. Tank was the strongest Pokemon here with us, he ran things. Whatever he says goes. Tank was the one who got me pregnant. I'm pretty young, and this was definitely not the place to be having a baby. Other Pokemon have had babies too, but most of them don't survive longer than a week, with the lack of food and all. Tank walked over to the middle of the ring and yawned. The Ring Master wouldn't dare to whip Tank, if he can take direct canon blows without flinching, then a little whip couldn't even leave a scratch.

"Isn't he a big boy? Now don't be afraid folks, Tank is a gentle giant." Gentle my ass, Tank's about as gentle as a group of horny Gyrados.

"Now, is everyone ready? Time for the very first trick!" He said summoning Chatter over to him. Chatter's act was the absolute worst one, but I don't blame him for it. The Ring Master makes up all the jokes, Chatter doesn't really have much of a sense of humor, so he's nearly bored to death by his own act. As soon as the Ring Master started talking everyone nearly fell asleep.

"This act is getting really old, it wasn't even funny the first time." Flash whispered to me. He was right, I hadn't seen it the first time, but it's the same act every time, so it really didn't matter. It was pretty boring listening to the Ring Master's lame jokes, I was pretty happy when he finished.

"Thank you Chatter, this it's been fun talking to you." He said letting Chatter fly off, Chatter sat down on the ground next to Flash, since the Ring Master didn't provide a perch or anything.

"Next up, we have Zero and Blade's big fight. Now, lets have a vote, now raise your hands now, how many of you think my friend Blade over here will win?" He said pointing to Blade, about half of the kids and adults raised their hands.

"How about Zero?" The other half raised their hands. Of course in an actual Pokemon battle, Blade has the upper hand with his pyschic attacks and all, but of course these kids didn't know that.

"Okay then, we'll just have to see. Blade, Zero, please step forward." Blade and Zero walked out to the middle of the circus.

"Now shake hands. And Then step back, come out fighting, but remember boys, no attacks."

Zero and Blade came back to the center and collide viciously. Blade would slash and Zero with his blades and Zero would attack with fast uppercuts and kicks. They where equally skilled and quick, in an attackless battle it would be pretty hard to see who would win. The kids where young, but they still loved good battle. Especially one like this, everything was going well until Blade accidentally elbowed Zero in the stomach. His blade didn't really dig in too deep, but Zero, being so quick tempered got pissed. When Zero gets pissed, he acts faster than he thinks, so what he did, he used an Aura Sphere. He was in for it now.

"I thought I told you no attacks!" But it was too late for that. Blade got angry because of the Aura Sphere and fired Psycho Cut. Zero managed to get out of the way, but the Ring Master was really mad, I could tell we where in for it later after so many screw ups, the crowd thought it was funny, but it wasn't, it just wasn't.

Anyway, Zero got Blade down with a Hi Jump Kick and then pounced on him and tried to finish him with Crunch, but the Ring Master cracked the whip again.

"That's enough, go back to your pens and I'll deal with you two later." He said in a low, dangerous tone of voice. Zero and Blade glanced at each other and then hurried off back to the pen area, they where going to be in big trouble.

"Now, time for a lightening act. Flash over here is quite the electric Pokemon, isn't that right?" He said patting Flash on the head but Flash let loose a volt of electricity, causing the Ring Master to Jerk his hand away.

"See what I mean. Flash will you step on the platform… please?" Flash growled and stepped up on the platform, he started focusing his electricity into his tail and it started to glow a little, then he let loose a blast of it. It crackled and spread out, but it didn't his anyone because he focused it so well. I had to admit, it was an excellent attack and since it had the audience and the Ring Master's attention, I took this chance to sneak off and see my baby.

Back in the pen area, Zero and Blade where just talking quietly, or arguing actually.

"It wasn't my fault, you stabbed me in the gut, it hurt." Zero whispered.

"Yeah, well you should've been paying attention. You where supposed to block it." Blade snapped back.

"How can I block something that's coming so fast at me that I could barely see it?"

"Barely see it?! How could you not see it? Are you blind!?" I came over and decided to break the tention.

"What's the matter with you two? You're normally great friends."

"It's this damned circus stuff. It makes you crazy, I swear." Blade said, he was completely right, it does make you crazy.

"So what are you doing here? Did you screw up too?" Blade asked me, I shook my head.

"No, I'm just going to see Peanut. Is she in the my pen?"

"Yeah, she was crying so we went and talked to her. She seems alright now." Zero said, boy, those two where tough but they where pretty sweet on the inside.

"Well, thank you. I'm going to see her."

"Okay, just don't miss your act, Ring Master's pissed as it is. If you miss the cannonball act I don't know what he'll do."

"I won't," I said hurrying to my pen area. It was really quiet over here, she was probably asleep. There weren't an humans or anything around when I got there, which was a good thing. She was asleep, which was good, cause she hadn't been sleeping well for a while with all those stupid humans making all that noise. I put my trunk through the bars of the jail-like pen and patted her head. It was so painful to see such innocents behind bars like some kind of criminal. It made my heart break, every time I came to her and she was behind bars, she was only a baby. As I patted her, I heard the crackling of the electric bolts die down.

"Oh no, I'm gonna miss my turn!" I whispered racing back to performance area. When I got there, Ring Master looked really mad, his face was red, but he wasn't facing the crowd.

"I'm tired of your foolishness, now get in the canon!" He growled in a low voice, it was to low for anyone else to hear, but I sure did and I ran over to the cannon.

"Now, everyone watch and be amazed as I hurl this simple Donphan over one hundred feet in the air!" He said taking out a match from his pocket. I tried to get into the cannon, but it was too high, he forgot to put it down on a level I got reach. When he saw I couldn't get up, instead of lowering so that I could he gave me four cracks of the whip. I cried out and struggled even harder, but it was just to hard for me, so he finally decided to lower it so that I could. Once inside, I curled up into my rollout position and waited for the explosion. I really hated tight spaces, but Ring Master kept going on, and on and on.

"Now, don't you be afraid folks, Rosie wont hit you, we have Tank here to stop her if she approaches the grand stand. Did you know, a Rhyperior can take direct cannon hits? Surely a Pokemon with such strength can stop a flying Donphan, now you may want to cover your ears for this, it gets very loud." He said lighting the match and started the cannon. I held my breath and counted the ten seconds it took for the cannon to go off. Then it came, it knocked you out for about five seconds, and when you regain consciousness everything is all white and you see stars. I could hear Ring Master talking, but it was muffled to me. Then I felt the impact of hitting Tank, I think he kind of caught me or something, but I was to dazed to tell.

"There you have it folks, a Donphan shot out of a cannon!" I was to weak and tired to listen anymore, getting shot out of a cannon, it's pretty painful. Everything started to go black again, then I guess I passed out.

When I woke up, everyone was sitting with their heads down in the pen area, I think I missed any other performances if there where anymore, I was about to ask why until I heard Ring Master's loud angry lecture.

"You guys where horrible today!" He said cracking the whip at us, we all cried out but he kept cracking it repeatedly. Then he took it back into his hand.

"Don't you ever fool around like that again, you're terribly, terribly lucky that I give you food to eat and a place to sleep every night!" He said whipping us again, then he turned to tell us individual what we did wrong.

"You, I told you no attacks!" He growled whipping Zero, Zero whined and put his paw up to block the onslaught of whips, but he just got his paw whipped.

"And you, you didn't have to respond to his foolishness!" He said to Blade giving him whips too. Blade up his blades up which provided protection of his face, but didn't stop them from coming. He turned to Jaws, I hadn't seen his performance, but I guess he wasn't happy.

"You, when I tell you to swim through hoops, I expect you to do it! No hesitation!" Jaw's flesh split for the first time and blood gushed form the wound, he had never been whipped before so it was especially had for him. It must have been especially hard for his mother to watch from her pen without doing anything, especially when he called her name, if that was me I might have snapped.

"You, your jokes weren't funny enough, they didn't make me laugh at all, you could tell the laughter from the audience was fake!" He said whipping Chatter, that was especially harsh because Chatter didn't even make up the jokes, Ring Master did. He especially whipped me and Flash, me cause I was late and Flash for about a thousand reasons. After our punishment, we walked back to our pens in such horrible pain, I'd be surprised if we would be able to sleep. I was in too much pain to even nurse my baby, no matter how much she begged, I just couldn't. I looked over in Zero and Blade's pen.

"Hey guys, can you see if humans are almost done with our food."

"No food tonight, Ring Master told them not to bring us anything. We haven't eaten anything all day." Blade said, he was obviously starving.

"What about water? No water either?"

"None, I'm thirsty too. Some berries would be able to make the pain stop." Then everyone went silent, someone was coming down this way. It wasn't Ring Master though it was one of the Circus workers, his name was Ryan.

"Hey, guys." He said coming over to the pen.

"I have something for you." He said dropping out a few berries for us each, it was those kind that confuse you if they aren't the right kind, but he knows the kind we like, so he got it perfect.

"This is all I have, I wish I could sneak out more." It was filling, but it had to do. Ryan was the only kind human I knew, he was really sweet and usually when Ring Master didn't feed us because of "Bad Behavior" he would sneak us food to eat. I wasn't feeling great, but at least I was feeling good enough to nurse now.

"I have to go, see you guys around." He said giving me a pat on the head. "Where so lucky to have Ryan around." I said.

"Yeah, what would we ever do without Ryan." Flash said from his pen that he shared with Tank. Tank didn't say anything, I'm not sure if he liked Ryan or not, it's was hard to tell. I don't know about him, but with Ryan everyone else had a little bit of hope.

* * *

Chapie number one completed! Hope you liked it, if you did tell me why, if you didn't tell me why not. Please review and I will take any suggestions!!:D


End file.
